Awake
by saintpurr
Summary: Dean wakes up. His memory is foggy. Castiel reminds him. Destiel! heavy slash! Awkward!Sammy Fluffy Smut!


**Awake**

**Summery: Dean wakes up. His memory is foggy but he quickly remembers. Dean/Cas Fluffy slash. **

**Awkward!Sam. Male on male slash! OneShot! **

**Rating: M **

**AN: *sigh* Alas I dont own Supernatural... I'm simply a Tumblr fangirl with a dream. enjoy!**

**Also the is non BETAed sooo forgive my spelling...**

**p.s.s I totally felt like Becky writing this soooo yeah...**

**sooo yeah**

* * *

Dean Winchester opened his eyes. At first he is blinded by light streaming through the venetian blinds, then he sat up. He was greeted with a dull ache, to which he concluded alcohol was at least slightly involved. He is used to the ache.

His memory was fuzzy, probably because of the alcohol. He remembered another person. He remembered brown hair and beige clothes. He remembered lips on lips, flesh on flesh, lips on flesh. He remembered it had been good. Really good. He remembers dreaming of Castiel . He would kick himself later for dreaming of Cas after an erotic night...

He kicked off the crappy motel sheets and got up, squinting from the light. He looked around the room for signs of the other person, but only found his own clothes scattered around the room. Realizing he was still completely naked he slipped on his boxers and jeans that were sitting in a pile by the bed. Sounds and smells from the kitchen caught his attention and ensnared his olfactory senses. He smelt sweet cinnamon and bacon and heard sizzling and pots crashing.

Dean was drawn to the sounds and slowly walked into the kitchen, determined to find his mysterious lover. He walked into the kitchen and heard the sound of wings. A pot dropped by the sink and he was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and soft lips press against his neck. He remembered those lips from last night, wrapped around him and gently placing kisses up and down him.

"Good morning Dean."

Dean turned to see the origin of the dry but soft voice, even though he already knew. Castiel stood behind him, his arms wrapped around Dean's bare waist, his bare chest pressed to Dean's back and his chin resting on his shoulder. Cas looked at him innocently, his cobalt eyes shined with affection.

"Cas?"

Cas looked at him with confusion, doing his classic "angel head tilt".

"Last night did we... ya know?"

"You mean did we have S-"

"Yeah that..."

"Yes Dean... "

"Oh..."

Cas looked conserned. He released Dean's waist.

"Dont you remember?"

Dean looked around awkwardly. He was happy but really confused. He had assumed it had just been some woman he picked up at a bar, but instead he had ended up doing the nasty with one of his best friends, the angel, not that he hadn't thought about it before... But that doesn't explain why he wouldn't remember it. Dean knew he would remember something like that.

"Not.. Exactly... Not everything."

Cas seemed disappointed.

"Shit... I feared this might happen... Its my fault..."

"Why Cas? What did you do to me?"

Cas looked down , ashamed, a blush creeping across his face.

" When we were in... "our hight". My uh.. true form came through a little... I feared it might remove some of your memories of the night..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah.."

"So you remember all of it?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry De-"

Dean turned to face Cas and pressed a kiss against his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. Cas closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Dean had to admit, this was perfect. He realized his affections for Cas a while back, but he never imagined this happening.

He pulled away " Cas, why don't you shut up and remind me."

Cas pushed his lips onto Dean's again. Cas's fingers tentatively found their way down to Dean's crotch, where a tent was slowly growing. Their lips separated briefly and Cas looked into the hunters eyes. They were beginning to cloud with lust as Cas Reached back to Dean's mouth and started trailing hard kisses down to his neck. Once he reached his neck he retraced bruises from the previous night, darkening them and creating new ones. Dean grabbed onto Cas's shoulders and firmly escorted him to the creaky motel bed.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned softly into Dean's neck as he was thrown onto the mattress. Dean squinted at the pain-pleasure. Dean straddled himself over Cas and started grinding their hips together, causing Cas to whine his name adorably. His erection now pressing painfully against his jeans and he decided they should come off. Dean started unbuttoning and unzipping them.

" Dean that's my job!" Cas said innocently, his voice full of adorable desperation. He grabbed Dean's waistband and pulled down his jeans and boxers simultaneously, tossing them aside. Dean started with Cas' pulling them down and discarding just a quickly. Now they are both equally bare.

"Suck them!" Dean commanded, offering his fingers. He felt Castiel's mouth wrap around his fingers, ingulfing them in warmth and wet. After a minute or two Cas released them and cried out in pleasure as Dean pushed him over onto his chest, the bed pressuring his cock. Dean slowly pushed one finger between his warm cheeks.

" Ah Dean!" Cas moaned at the pleasure. Dean circled the entrance with his second finger and slowly pushed it in with the first. " More Dean! Hurry!" Dean pushed the third finger in and gently started scissoring inside Cas.

Once Cas was fully spread out he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at the other man's entrance. He thrusted his hips forward and growned as his tip entered. Cas bit his lip at the pleasurable discomfort.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked worried.

"GO! Move Dean!" Cas demanded. Dean gyrated his hips forward, slowly at first and quicker as his pre cum started greasing inside Cas. Castiel Pushed his hips up to get more inside him. They both moaned together, getting closer to climax. Cas repeated Dean's name like a prayer. Dean thrusted forward further and Cas moaned loudly as he hit his prostate. Cas moaned his name louder every time he hit the bundle of nerves.

"DEAN!" He cried as he came onto sheets and their chests. Hearing Cas' voice sent him over the edge and he released his load into his lover, hitting his prostate once more causing him to cry out once more as he rode out the orgasm. Dean opened his eyes and noticed Cas' were glowing with white light. Dean could hear Cas' wings fluttering invisibly as he collapsed onto Castiel. He pulled out and rolled to Cas' side, holding his face in his hands. Cas launched his lips onto Dean's.

They started kissing passionately for minutes until they were rested enough for another round. Dean placed kisses on Cas' neck, nibbling and sucking. He brought his hands down and slowly stroked both their recovering members. Gradually he quickened the pace, increasing his lovers pleasure with each advance.

They were to occupied in their act to notice when the door opened suddenly. Sam burst in knife wealded, ready for a fight until he saw them. He quickly covered his eyes and lowered his weapon.

" Dean? Cas! Oh my god sorry! Im just gonna go.." He stepped back through the door and slammed it behind him.

" Uggg.. Sammy... " Dean groaned.

"It's ok" Cas said, out of breath. Dean finished the off in a few strokes and they both moaned quietly, so Sam wouldn't hear them.

Dean stepped out of the bed again and got a cloth from the bathroom. He quickly cleaned Cas and himself off and got dressed. Cas pulled his pants on, and searched around for his shirt and coat.

"Dean? Have you seen my coat?"

"no sorry... Put this on" He handed him a bathrobe from the bathroom. It was white and soft against Cas' skin. " We should go talk to Sam..."

Both dressed, they opened the door and stepped into the cool autumn wind. Sam was sitting in the Impala reading a book. Dean walked over and tapped on the wind shield. Sam looked up suddenly.

Dean motioned for him to get out, and Sam did so hesitantly.

" Dean, im sorry, i didn't kn-"

" Dude its cool, i've walked in on you before..."

"Ok... But this is Cas..."

"Yeah" Dean smirked and looked back at his angel. " Dude its alright.."

"Ok yeah...But I can never look at you two again..."

"Your problem!"

" Separate rooms?"

"Dude yes!"

And with that Dean dragged Cas back to the room.

" Dean, I-... the bacon burned but I made you pie..."

Dean was in the kitchen with a plate before Cas could even get knife to cut the pie.

Together they sat and ate their pie

"Dude you're awesome." Cas blushed.

"I'm never gonna forget this..."

* * *

** Please R/R :D It makes me happy!**


End file.
